


Waiting

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddle, Fingering, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Richtofen waits for Dempsey to meet him for some fun.





	

Giddy with anticipation Richtofen waited for Dempsey to meet him in the secluded spot he’d found deep in the woods where the other two would never find them. He had begun to pace back and forth across the small clearing when Dempsey stepped out from the trees.  
“I see someone’s impatient.” He laughed as Richtofen reddened with a sheepish grin. “Come here and I’ll make it worth all the waiting.”

Seated on a boulder with his trousers around his ankles, Dempsey waited as Richtofen unbuttoned his own and let them fall just like Dempsey’s.  
“Copycat.” Dempsey accused good-naturedly.  
“It vas my idea first.” Richtofen snapped back with a grin as he laid himself out across Dempsey’s lap, his cock resting against Dempsey’s own.  
Dempsey rested a hand on Richtofen’s lower back and brought the other one down hard across the middle of his bare ass.  
“ONE!”  
He rubbed Richtofen’s ass before landing another blow in the same area.  
“TWO!”  
Richtofen kicked his feet and squirmed as Dempsey spanked him again and again, his cock twitching to life as Dempsey made sure to pay attention to each cheek in turn. Dempsey only stopped when Richtofen’s ass was a warm shade of pink. 

Being mindful of his sore ass, Dempsey helped him to sit on his lap facing him, his own cock between Richtofen’s cheeks. Richtofen kissed and nibbled on Dempsey’s lower lip as he savored the feeling of Dempsey’s cock ghosting over his hole. Dempsey moved a hand from Richthofen's hips and moved it to Richtofen’s mouth were the dark haired man suckled on it like a calf.  
“Oh you want it, don’t you?”  
Richtofen smiled around it and Dempsey pulled it out. 

Richtofen knelt with his knees on the boulder with his arms wrapped around Dempsey’s neck as the American roughly finger fucked him.  
“D-Dempsey.” He whimpered as pre-cum dripped from his cock.  
Once he’d brought Richtofen nearly to the edge he pushed his cock in and closed his eyes as Richthofen's orgasm milked his cock, bringing him to his own end. 

Ignoring the mess on his shirt Dempsey cradled Richtofen like a child, the German resting his head on Dempsey’s shoulder, Dempsey kissing his sweaty forehead as the pair listened to the birds singing and flitting around in the trees above them.


End file.
